Le choix
by Blanc Corbeau
Summary: Terra's back, and make Raven move to La Cité, France, where she starts a new team of metahumans. What made her leave? rated T for cursing and upcoming chapters. a BB/Rae fic cuz' i want to! also, Rob/Star, Cy/OC and OC/OC! R&R! Frenchie's out...
1. à propos d'une décision dans le parc

The girl sat down. Everything was a blur and the only thought that was clear was the last word she heard before storming off the room. She, who was always pensive and seemed so far away, had been hurt by the words the _others _had said_. _The blonde girl had come and took her friends, her _family_, away from her. The gothic looking teen was tense. Her dark indigo eyes, an unusual color, were filled with water. This simple act was unusual for her, as she always had retained her emotions inside of her. Those feelings had a powerful impact on the way she expressed herself. It caused her to make her a stranger from her friends.

She was sitting on a bench in the city's park, leaves and newspaper flying around. One was forced in her face by the wind. It was a caricature of the mayor, about one of the decisions he had made this week. She grunted. The artist that had drawn the picture hadn't done a good job, as it looked nothing like reality. Just like the demented blonde that just popped out at her team's local hangout. _She _was an immature teenager, using her superficious blue eyes to take away the first of the Titans, a young green-haired boy, BB, a.k.a. Garfield. He was her best friend, and she started feeling something more, but then _she_ came. He talked about _her_ every minute of the day, like a collectionner talking about the jewel of his collection. He harassed her, leaving the purple-haired teen's heart in a mess. She was jealous, but was there for her best friend. _She_ departed, leaving him heartbroken, and the dark-style clothed girl was there to amalgamate the pieces. She thought everything was okay, now that _she_ had left, and she was about to reveal her friend what she really thought of him. Then everything crumbled to pieces when her friend came back in the room and shouted: "Dudes! Terra's came back!"

_She_ came into the room, smiling shyly. The always and forever elated Starfire, a.k.a. Kori, ran to her and crushed her in her infamous hugs. The Tamaranean knew about what Terra had done, but she had never turned her back on a friend. She still would play with the appearances, but would stay in the same side as the purple-haired teen.

The next to become stranger to themselves were Robin, a.k.a. Richard, and Cyborg, a.k.a. Victor, taking one by the passion he had in karate and jiujutsu and the other by his videogame mania. They did not have any confidence left in the gothic girl, as they spent less time talking together, and more time to chat and laugh mindlessly with _the blonde_. The one that resisted the longest was Star, finding the best moment to have _girl talks_ with the solitary teen, in which she expressed the fact that she missed the old others. "Starfire, you are the only friend I have left. Please don't leave me." She promised and it continued some time after. She always came to the teen, and showed her what she did not understand, as she came from another country. It maybe was a joke, or another action that Terra had made that intrigued her. She then converted to Terra, making the _girl talks _some old actions. The blonde gorged herself in the suffering of the teen. She seemed to every time she walked in the room, while they were laughing. That is why she had left. The last time she walked in, Terra had just said about how pathetic she looked and the other had agreed while laughing.

Raven stood up, and chose what her next course of action was going to be.


	2. à propos de petits papillons de papier

**Allright! second chapter the first day!**

**Thanks Felynxtiger for the review! i have already the plot for the next three chapters! but if any of you guys wants to send me suggestions i'll read them and see what i can do! also please review cuz' it's my first fanfic and i need to know how i can be a better writer. **

**Cookies! Shiny stuff! Books!**

**Warning: since i am very hypper all the time and that i wanted to, there is the following things in my fanfic!**

**Star/Rob (for my sister A-C!), very little Terra bashing, a bit of Terra/Beast Boy (i do that for the plot! do not worry readers, i am a die-hard BB/Rae fan!) and mood swings.**

**Warning (again!) : since i am french, i sometimes work my love for my country in what i writes!**

**Disclaimer: i own my radio, my backpack and some books. i dunno if it's enough to own the Teen Titans. if it is tell me, so i can finally have them.**

* * *

She left a note on the TV screen. Cyborg was the first to see it, as he entered the living room to prepare breakfast. He read it and his circuits nearly fried. He called Robin, and the Boy Blunder entered the room. He was pale, and walked up to the couch. He put his head between his hands and seemed sick. The next to enter was Beast Boy, and he ran up to the refrigerator. When he was served, he finally saw the other two. He read the note.

"How could you let her? Robin?" his voice was bitter.

"I did not know. Remember, she was the one to fill the papers and I just signed them. I had confidence in her. She must have used this privilege, but I don't know why she left."

"Well you should have read the papers!"

"I tell you she had no reason to do stuff like that so I could not really know!"

At this moment, Starfire entered the room. She had tears in her eyes as she said "friends, Raven is gone. Her room is empty, but the _**book**_ is still there. Why? _Why?_"

The book was the Malchior one. If she had left it meant that she had no intention of coming back. The boys considered this possibility while Robin tried to calm Starfire down.

"Shh… we will see her at Christmas and the New Year. Don't worry; we are going to go there. Don't you want to go in France? You'll be able to speak French… Don't worry…" he was stroking her hair gently. She sobbed, but with less sorrow in her eyes.

"You promise?" she sounded like a child, and the others had gone in a corner, making gaging noises and disturbing faces.

"Yes Star, yes. I am sure that Cyborg will be happy to help them build their tower, while we get ready for the trip, o.k.?"

At his words, she suddenly went flying, lifting him in the air.

"Yes!" she was so happy that she did not see him hanging on her at first, but then blushed. "Sorry, Robin… I AM SO HAPPY!"

"Ummmmm… sure Star, sure."

She squealed and let him go. Suddenly, the door swished open, and Terra entered the living room. Beast Boy ran to her.

"Terra! We're going to France at Christmas! Oh, and also, Raven left! Care for some tofu?"

"What, the bitch left? And we're going to France? Next month? I must be dreaming! Too much good news." She started to pinch herself trying to wake up, but Cyborg stopped her.

"I am going to leave tomorrow, to build their tower."

"Whose tower?"

"Raven's team."

"Well, at least we're going to France!"

She saw the note and started to read.

_Titans,_

_I am leaving for France, where I am going to install a new branch of the Teen Titans. For now on, my name is Colombe, and I am different form the Raven you used to know. I am now a leader, and I invite you to come to our Christmas party. You guys should stay from two days before to one week after the New Year in the new T-Tower. _

_Cyborg, we need your help to build our new tower. You are the big brother I never had. I'm sure you'll love to see some of the tech we have in France._

_Terra, you know what I think of you. As you are a part of the team anyway, you are still invited. But remember: you take the petal, but I take the thorn, and gosh, nothing seems as harmful as concrete._

_Starfire, you were the best friend I ever had. When you'll come in France, I'll go with you to the equivalent of the mall._

_Robin, you are like my twin brother. I have with me a nearly human teen. His name is Justice. You really need to train with him. Take with you your best weapons._

_I left you guys presents. See you in a month! _

_Colombe_

Starfire was so happy to read that she was Raven's best friend and her promise about the mall thingy that she nearly started to sing a Tamaranean folksong, but preferred to hug Robin. He grinned, losing himself in her hair odor, and the zorkaberry scent that she always had.

_Bad thoughts Robin! Stop! Bad thoughts!_

He mentally slapped himself. Beast Boy was staring at Terra, while she was still trying to read the note. She wasn't exactly smart, and she never went to high school, as she lived alone in a cave before she joined the Titans. Beast Boy started reading aloud and she smiled.

"Hey! I'm not that stupid!"

He cringed and turned into a puppy.

"Awww… a puppy…" she seemed lost in thoughts. "Unicorns… Rainbows…Flowers…"

* * *

Cyborg just stared at them, but shrugged it off. He went in his room and packed. When he was about to open his window, he saw a note.

_Cyborg,_

_You're my big brother. I always confided in you, and always will. The reason of why I left is a thing I can't reveal to you on a note. I will tell you what happened when you'll come. We are five meta-humans with no home. Please come by fast! For your present, there is another teen who loves technology. You could tell Garance one or two things about American tech, but that teen can make you technology only with a nail and some battery ( last time, it was a electric light bulb!). You two need to meet. See ya' soon!_

_Colombe_

* * *

Beast Boy fell on his bed, tears slowly pouring out of his eyes. She hadn't said a word to or about him. He thought he was at least a buddy or a person whose presence was acknowledgeable. He thought about the fact that she left, and nearly screamed. He decided to start packing, and piling his clothes together, he saw a note.

_Beast Boy,_

_You were my best friend. I really hope everything goes well between you and Terra. For your present, I left you my mirror. I don't need it anymore and I arranged so that you go in the imaginary place you want to go. You will be physically pulled in, but it is always another dimension. Just know that if you are hurt in there, you will be trapped until you get better. Just know that __**it**__ always hurt._

_Colombe_

* * *

Starfire and Robin found packets in their room. For Starfire, it was one of the boy's name so that she could learn French. For Robin, it was all the information he needed about the new team and the résumé of the Kung-fu meta-teen.

* * *

Terra went in her room and found a book. She read the title, and paged the team, who all came running in the living room, thinking it was an attack.

"Guuuuuyyyyys!" she was red. "What's this book?"

The book's title was _'How to increase your I.Q.'_.

Starfire, the one that every thought was dumb told her "Terra, this is a present that Rav- I mean Colombe offered you."

"I know, _alien_, I mean what does I.Q. means?"

Robin cringed at what Terra had said to his Starfire. He explained to the blonde what it meant and went back to packing.

* * *

**kay people!**

**my firstfanfic, the second chapter already written on the first day!**

**review, or i will send Justice and Garance after you!**

**oh, and i don't own Teen Titans. but if i did, Starfire and Robin would be together at the end of the third season to stop all those lovey-dobey-flirty moments and put more Beast Boy/Raven ones!**

**but i own Colombe (Raven's new personnality), Garance, Janvier, Océane and Justice! if you want to use them, tell me before so i can approve and if i do give me credit okay?**

**see ya' people next time!**

**The Frenchie's out...**


	3. à propos d'un cyborg et d'un fleur

**okay people!**

**in this chapter, you meet my OCs!**

**if you don't review at the end, i'll send Janvier after you.**

***shivers***

**trust me, it isn't pretty... : u**

**well in this chapter, Cyborg meet a certain OC... ; ) **

**Disclaimer: *looks in a drawer* **

**Me: here it is! my owner certificate for the Teen Titans.**

**A-C: M-J, that's a fake.**

**Me: *pouting* no it's not! *breaks in tears***

**A-C: now, big sis' now...**

**M-J: i know i don't own the Friggin' Teen Titans! Stop rubing it in my face!**

**If any of you guys figures out what the French words in italic means without using an internet translator and tell it to me in a review, i have some cookies that my family hasn't found yet... *looks around***

**me: lil' sis'! what are you doing here?**

**A-C: i came for the cookies * grin evily***

**Me:*wimpers***

* * *

Colombe sighed. It was only a day since the honorary Titans she had contacted formed a team, and Janvier was already having an argument with Océane.

Océane was a blue-haired teen, looking no older, than 14. Her eyes were entirely blue, with no whites, but it was a pretty blue (her eyes looked a lot like Starfire). Not a blue that seemed so alien, but one that invited you to find out more about her. Her uniform looked a lot like Kid Flash's, but it was pale blue and pale green, and she did show her head.

Janvier was… hot. He had red eyes and white hair. His skin was yellow. I mean not Asian-yellow, yellow-yellow. He had been qualified as an albino since he was a kid, but it was simply a reflection of his powers. The more advanced he was, his hair was lighter and his eyes were darker. He wore a spandex uniform, with a cape that was supposed to be worn as a toga. He had chosen a green and red uniform.

After one or two minutes, she had suspended the two in the air, encased in two black energy bubbles.

"_Maintenant, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" _

"_Il a cassé mon communicateur!"_

«_ Elle a cassé mon éclair ! »_

« Guys, just shut up. You'll get another communicator. And you," she said as she turned to Janvier, "here is your lightning." She used her magic to put the pieces back together. He smiled gently, and she let them both out of the bubbles.

Océane was red. So was Janvier. They both stared at the floor, stealing glances at each other.

Colombe groaned. It was worse than Robin and Starfire. She turned to Justice, her right arm, and Garance. They acted as Cyborg and Beast Boy would have done: disturbed faces, gagging sounds, and crimson blushes.

Justice, pronounced 'just-ee-ce', was a nice 17-years-old guy, whose hair was blue, and his eyes were blue too, just as his sister. His uniform was a lot like Océane, but he had a balance insignia on his torso.

Garance (gar-hen-ce) was a normal teen, with what looked like tattoos of flowers on her arms, but it was just there when she was born. The black-haired girl had an entirely black uniform, and it looked a lot like the uniform Nightwing had when Starfire had travelled to the future, except it had no sleeves, so you could see her arms' imbedded flowers. She just had touched the plants that were next to where the Tower was to be built, and they just started growing stronger and stronger.

Colombe looked down at her own uniform. She had changed. It was now a black leather coat that was cut short mid-ribs, with a white skirt maintained by her signature belt, and her black boots. Her hair had grown longer, and she now wore her chakra as a necklace. She had fingerless black gloves. She finally was free to love, hate, or smile without making something break.

She then created a portal, and came in. She was in Cyborg's room, and he was waiting for her. He grinned, but she put her index on her lips, indicating to him that he needed to be silent. She took his hand, his bags levitating next to them, and they stepped inside of the portal.

* * *

Cyborg was struck. A dark haired teen just stepped in front of him, and handed him her hand for him to shake.

"Hey, you're Cyborg! I'm Garance! Nice to see you here. I have some problems with my communicators; they pick the radio instead of the calls, and vice-versa."

"Huuhh…" he was shocked.

Colombe stepped in. "Yeah, he's a robot, so he has to process everything you tell him…"

"Hey! Not funny!"

"I know bro'. Just joking."

"Nice to know you can express yourself, but I still am so happy to see you!"

"Well, first you gotta download French in your system. Then you're going to meet everybody and **then** build the T-Tower."

"Kay'…"

* * *

The download took five entire minutes. Garance kept staring at Cyborg, at slight blush across her face. Colombe smiled and sighed at the same time. (**Author's note: I really think it's impossible, but for the safety of this fic, let's just say that she could.) **

She was happy for her bro to have a girl interested in him, one that wasn't from the past, an insect that decided to go with an archer, or a once-villain that decided to go to a speedster. She really hopped that Garance would be able to get to know him better. Meanwhile, Justice was lecturing the other two about a random subject.

"Kay', I'm done!"

"Great, this is Garance," Cyborg just starred and stayed silent.

"Huuhh… hey!"

"… hey!"

"This is Justice, my right arm, and his sister Océane. Here is her fiancé Janvier…"

"Hey, wait a minute!" the blue-haired girl was looking with an evil look on her face at Colombe. The older teen sweat-dropped.

"Remember, Océane, I have more control over my powers, so if you try anything against me, you will greatly regret what you did."

"…Sure Colombe, sure…" she still had that same air on her face. The evil-look…

* * *

Cyborg turned to Garance and asked her about the others.

"So Janvier can control male mythology gods' powers, like Zeus, or Apollo. Justice can use other people's power when he touches them since less than a week; Océane here can control water, but for the moment it can only be less than 30 Liters. I can make plants grows, but I invent things. That's why I am the nurse or doctor for this team. And also, if we need your help I'll call _hein?_"

"I have a question, how come you all speak English so well?"

"We are supposed to. We took special classes, because one of the requirements to be a Titan was to speak this language."

"Where do you guys all come from?"

"Océane's and her brother's records just show that they come from Europe, then it disappears for two years, and it reappears when Colombe found them. I am just a regular girl. Lived in La Cité, France, and all my life. Janvier here just appeared from the middle of nowhere. Apparently Colombe was flying and he just fall from the sky! She was stunned, but he just has those wings that spread out of his shoes, and he fly to the ground. They talked and then that's how our fourth member came in."

"Nice."

They made small talk as they built the outside of the giant T-shaped tower. They worked hard. The tower wasn't on an island, but in the middle of the forest, or what was once a forest. The trees had been cut and potted elsewhere, thanks to Garance, for a 2-miles radius around the future T-Tower.

The evening, the outside and the walls of the first floor had been built, so they took some sleeping bags and went in.

* * *

The next morning, when Cyborg woke up, Garance's head was on his chest. He blushed and saw Colombe's smirk.

"Hey…"

"Sup'?"

"No blackmail, kay'?"

"Sure, if you get me some on Terra."

"Kay'."

He looked around, and saw Océane was face to face to Janvier, both of them very –very- close.

They both woke up at the same time.

A scream was heard from a 20-miles radius.

* * *

**Ooooh... cliffhanger!**

**if i get at least at total of five reviews, from five different people, i'll update the fourth chapter!**

**please people!**

***pass out***

**sorry too much sugar... :-]**

**okay, i need reviews, cuz' when you put yourself in this much trouble, and then only one personn acknowledges my work, you are sure to be depressed.**

**the Frenchie's out...**


	4. à propos de ce qui se passe en Jump City

*thunder sounds and a forp slowly appears in the air*

okay guys! the reasons of why i haven't updated are at the bottom of the chapter!

also, the french words were:

"_Now what happened?"_

"_he broke my communicator!"_

_"she broke my lightning!"_

Disclaimer:

Me: Justice. please.

Jay (i nicknamed him! aww...): bien sur! oh, and also, can you put a little more _stuff_ between Colombe and me?

Me: even though i dislike this, i will. i need to sacrifice myself for my story...

Jay: okay, so technically, Blanc Corbeau doesn't own Teen titans. but she owns this plot, this story and all of the OCs in here. including me. if you use them against her consent, i will call her new _pet_ and we will attack you.

Me: hey! it's not because there is some bad blood between Branwen and you that you need to be mean to her!

* * *

if anyone know where the name Branwen comes from, i'll include you for sure in one of my future stories! hint: it has something to do with the Welsh language.

i dedicate this story to Felynxtinger, Dude Your Awesome8, RascalKat, teentitangirl25, Moonlight123, and BG-13, my only reviewers so far!

i write for my reviewers!

on with the story...

* * *

Starfire didn't know which was more important: Silkie's 30 pounds of food, or half of her clothing.

Clothes were everywhere in the room, and Silkie just appeared out of nowhere, dressed in a cowboy costume, which was surprisingly sold at the local animals shop. He had a piece of meat in his mouth, and you could hear Terra giving away in a toilet all of the food she had eaten in the past hour. She had been sick for the past month, but she still could fight. Since Cyborg was away, nobody could know what was happening to her. Beast Boy seemed to drool a little less around her from a little time because she fell sick so he and Robin had a little talk, but Starfire hadn't been able to understand what had been said, as she was watching a series on food, made by the realisators of the documentary 'about the earthly dogs that are hot'.

She decided to take half of each, meaning that she took 15 pounds for Silkie, and the quarter of her dresser.

* * *

**Meanwhile, a very neurotic Birdie Boy was looking through his stuff, and finally decided to take only one of each of his birdie-gadgets. He sat back, and sighed. He had in mind his most recent argument with Beast Boy. The changeling was… weird since Rav-… Colombe left. He closed his eyes and recalled the conversation he had with the wanna-be elf just one or two days before.**

* * *

_Robin closed his communicator, a big grin on his face._

"_Guys, Cyborg finally finished to build the Tower! Apparently, there's a __very__ nice girl over there… along with Colombe, another girl, and two boys. We're gonna be able to come over next week!"_

_The news put the blonde-haired geomancer in joy, even though nobody knew why._

"_You mean that Cyborg (_**AN: she didn't know his nickname because nobody bothered to tell her, and I don't want her to!**_) has a girlfriend! And the witch has a boyfriend too? That's awesome!"_

_Starfire perk up from the couch, her documentary on pizza having ended, and her documentary on ice cream having not yet begun. She squealed with joy, and she turned in a chibi version of herself, whom had shiny eyes and a smile that went from an ear to another. (_**AN: Cheshire cat kind of smile (°_°)**)

"_Our friend Colombe has found a boy to kiss and go out with and to have fun with? And you say Cyborg has done the same? That is much wondrous!"_

"_Actually, Cyborg told me that one of the boys has the hots for Colombe. New Year's traditional kiss is going to be a lot more fun if everybody has a date, right?" _

_Beast Boy closed his eyes, a painful look on his face._

"_BB, are you okay?" the blondie had a panicked look on her face, as she rushed over to him._

"_Yes, Terra, everything is okay. It's just a battle wound." The green teen (_**AN: that rhymed!)** _moved himself away from the Geomancer, while a small grin returned to his face._

_They all looked at him, but then shrugged it off. Robin came over to him, while Terra had been caught by Starfire and forced on to the couch._

"_Beast Boy? Can I talk to you for a minute?"_

"_Yes Robin. Wait, I need to get my tofu." The Boy Wonder made the __'Tofu face'__, but let the changeling go._

_He waited, and then caught the teen by the arm, leading him in the evidence room._

"_Uh… Robin, why here of all places to talk?"_

"_Because I feel good here, and I need to feel good to chit-chat about what I need you to tell me right now."_

_Beast Boy gulped, and nodded after one or two seconds._

"_So… what do you want to talk about?"_

_The door closed, and the two were nearly shouting after a half-hour of talking._

"_Robin, I tell you, I __KNOW__ she is cheating on me! She does not smell like normal!"_

"_Come on! I'm just asking you to act normal a couple days! After she's healthy again you'll be able to do anything you want! We really don't want some other tabloids on our backs right now! I mean, the fact that Raven left is bad enough already, we don't want to be thrown out of this job because some parents will find offending that a teenage boy broke up with his girlfriend when she is sick!"_

"… _Okay, Robin, I'll think of it."_

"_Thanks, I really need you on that. Be ready to leave next week, Christmas is coming fast, and that mean we're going to see our friends soon!"_

"…"

* * *

It had been two days since the 'conversation', and the changeling had not been out of his room except for the necessities. The masked teen sighed and prepared himself to sleep.

The shape-shifter looked around his room, and nearly puked. He could hear and smell Terra throwing up, thanks to his heightened animal senses. That wasn't a really pleasant odor…

He didn't know why, but the idea of Rav-uhh… Colombe wasn't really a nice one. It stirred and created needs in him. The need to kill, the need to cry, the need to scream. It was driving him mad, and he chose to do one of the things that calmed him. He turned around, and started to search for his radio. He found it and turned it on. A song came on, one that seemed to be exactly like what Raven, the one he knew, and might he say, had grown… fond of, kind of.

'_Does it hurt, to know I'll never be there?_

_Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere._

_It was you, who chose to end like you did._

_I was the last to know.'_

The song made him want to scream, to cry, and to just roll into a small fish and die there. Also, the monkey in his mind wanted to jump up and down, but that's not the point. Anyway, he felt REALLY depressed. He decided to go on this site he had found, where you could chat with random people. He just put the video in black and white, and connected himself. He scrolled down the list of the people who were connected, and clicked on one that he found familiar. He had chatted with her a couple times before.

* * *

_**-Hey Elphe.**_

**Hey Greenie. How's life?**

_**-Bad, my girlfriend is cheating on me, my best friend went in France and she found a boyfriend. And I don't know why, but I feel really bad that she found one.**_

**Ur jealous.**

**-**_**Am not!**_

**U r. Stop pretending. U know tht I'm a girl, right?**

**-**_**Uh… yeah**_

**And girls r always right.**

**-…**

…

_**-I really need some advice**_

**R u gonna c her anytime soon?**

**-**_**Yeah, at Christmas**_

**Try to c her at Halloween or a little after**

**-**_**Why?**_

'**Cuz I said so! **

**-**_**Uh… Okay**_

**I'll check on u tmrw, 'kay?**

**-**_**Sure, see ya' Elphe…**_

**Same**** time tmrw? **

**See ya' Greenie.**

_**-See ya' Elphe.**_

Beast Boy was calmed down a little bit. He knew Elphe a little bit, and she was a nice girl. He called her anytime, and she either accepted the call immediately, or called him back after school. He heard an indescribable accent in her voice, and she had pointed ears. It was what compelled his eyes to her profile picture, as he had never seen anyone else have ones like that. Hers were long, and reminded a bit like an elf, one that he saw in a cartoon once. He chuckled, remembering when he first chatted with her. It had been a really funny day, involving celery, police, the Justice League and some old posters of the first Titans. He had been grounded to his room, and bored out of his mind decided to surf on the internet. The rest was history (**AN: you can at least try to imagine it! He-he…)**.

He finished packing his bags, and turned his head to the computer.

"Don't worry Elphe, I'll talk to her. I will."

* * *

kay people! sorry i'm late, but i have a few stories as why:

-i have a white raven now! it accompanies me in every review and stories i write!

-school's a bitch. as always. ... oh well!

-i'm running for Student government in my school! wish me well!

-i have been grounded, because of field hockey.

Also, here is an important reason:

Me: hey Dad. hey Mom.

Parents: *glare my way*

Me: i know! i souldn't have! but come on!

Dad: MJ, you know your mom's pregnant? and you managed to scare her! you know that's bad for the baby!

Me: *rolls eyes and call for my white raven* okay! i won't do it again!

So you guys see, i'm gonna have a baby brother or baby sister in March! i'm so happy!

he-he... (^_^)

so i have a new OC now! guess her role correctly and you'll have a cookie!

See ya' guys around!

Frenchie's out...


	5. à propos d'une révélation en France

hey people! thanks to everyone that reviewed!

**FelynxTiger: **well thank you! i give you something at the end of the story that can be taken as a cliffhanger! you can interpret it teither way!

**Forever Dreaming Grace: **here's your update! i didn't put French in this chapter, because in didn't see the need of it! but don't worry, i'll put more after!

**X's shadow: **yes, Terra is pregnant! EL GASP! my top secret plot has been discovered! i need to get rid of the evidence! *smile evily while looking at random people*

**RascalKat:** i don't really know. Mmmm... i believe it's [ko-lon-b'] in pjonetics. oh well!

**muddie:** here is your fight scene! you asked, and you shall receive!

Disclaimer:

Me: *comes in with my raven Branwën and loads of paper* Fly! Be free!

Branwën: *starts flying around with a paper attached to his feet (sorry don't know what the english word is!) marked "we don't own anything, except me, the OC's and the plot!"*

Me: good Branwën! Good!

On with the story...

* * *

Colombe sat up. She felt two presences next to her, one very joyful, and the other full of… caring? She turned around, only to see Justice and Garance at her bedside. She saw a flash of black, and a certain teen was opening her curtains, putting music on the radio, and dancing in the middle of the room with Justice, at the same time, which was… weird.

The American teen looked at the blue-haired boy, who shrugged, and blushed once she turned her head.

**Wait a second. Blushed?**

Before she even had the chance to look a second time, a very excited voice was heard in the room.

"Hey Coco! Ya' know, your friends are coming over in a week! I really want to meet them! Especially Terra, I'm sure Océane could win against her in a mud fight!"

"… That should be interesting."

Just then her brand-new communicator let out a familiar ring. She turned to both of her friends, and called out: "Titans! Samrha is in downtown!"

Both of them nodded as Garance took Justice by the arm and ran down the hallway outside of the room. The American teen used her powers to dress herself up while she drank the tea the other two had brought in. It had become a tradition since the few days they had their own room: two of them would patrol and wake up the others while bringing in the breakfasts, a good tradition that helped people to get up and gave them bonding time.

* * *

After that she was finished dressing up, she teleported herself in the Garage, where she found all of the team ready to go. Except Océane, who was asking questions and trying to tickle her brother. They picked who was going outside of the car, and Océane was voted at the unanimity. She sighed and took off, using some water as to fly, in a way that reminded them of Terra on a boulder.

* * *

After an uneventful ride full of longing looks from Janvier by the window, and of flirting from Cyborg and Garance, both Justice and Colombe agreed to never let them sit next to each other again. EVER. When they arrived, they all saw the being calling itself Samrha. It was a green blob who had a blue brain-shaped form in it, and who dissolved everything in its passage, leaving a fuming trace.

Justice first took Janvier's hand in his, and kissed it. Both of them then turned to Cyborg, and with one voice proclaimed: 'Let's grill him!'

It turned out Justice acquired powers this way, as Garance assured Cyborg during one of their 'Building' sessions. ANYWAY, they both put their arms up in the air, and as an electric field came between them, they ran together toward the blob, kind of like an electric razor. They managed to cut the villain in half, but it just put itself back together. At the same time, Océane was trying to take some water from a fire source, while Colombe tried to make Samrha explode using her soul-self. Garance had managed to collect a piece of blob, and was devising a weird gun with Cyborg's arm, while the African-American was 'helping' her. They managed to construct one, but left little damage on the blob, who continued ransacking the street. Finally, Océane had managed to get enough water, and poured it upon the monster, which dissolved, leaving only a blue brain in a Jell-O substance, that was put in a jar by Océane, who smiled and winked at Janvier.

Colombe looked at them weirdly, but shrugged it away, and started to talk to the police. Justice and Cyborg were making fun of Janvier, who was trying to kick at them. Meanwhile, both Garance and Océane were giggling looking at the boys. After the American was done, she found an electronic object on the ground. She called Garance and said two simple words:

"Madame Rouge."

* * *

Terra was sick. They had managed to get her a seat next to the bathroom, and the T-jet smelled… atrociously. It had taken at least two hours to get Robin to get replacements faster, and when they managed to put in everything in the plane, Terra had to play all drama-queen and cry for her make-up that was at the bottom of her bag. Even Starfire had been angry to the sick girl, and the trip had been very tense.

When they finally arrived, they saw a little group of teenagers in the middle of the streets, who had been… destroyed, for lack of a better word. They found Cyborg, who was laughing along two other boys, while two girls and a figure that you couldn't really distinguish. They landed, and the form turned. A couple things happened at that point.

Starfire recognized her friend immediately, as when someone is your true friend, you'll always have a connection with him or her. She looked quickly around, in hope to find the French teenager Cyborg said who wanted to date her friend. She quickly eliminated the American teen, and was left to choose between a blue-haired boy, and a white-haired one. She decided it couldn't be the white-haired one, because he and a blue-haired girl kept trying to look at each other without being caught. She then started gushing over how cute it was, and ran towards the group. Or flied, but whatever.

While all of that happened in Starfire's head, Robin acted all leader-like, and started cataloguing everybody, so he really doesn't count.

Terra was still inside the bathroom throwing up her inside out, and Beast Boy had transformed in an eagle, flying towards Cyborg. The changeling landed, and transformed in the normal human that he was. He met Colombe's eyes, and she turned away, tears in her eyes. He tried to avert her gaze again, but Cyborg started to introduce everyone while the leaders and their right arms started to discuss a really important matter.

* * *

They decided to come home as they had come. The French teenagers came home in the way they had done at the beginning, while the American used the T-jet.

Once they arrived, Terra had finished to throw up, and asked to make an announcement.

"Okay, so as you know, I have been sick for a couple months, and I saw a doctor two weeks ago. He diagnosed me, and he gave me my diagnostic, and I have the pleasure to tell you that BB is going to be a father."

As those words were said, everybody started smiling and gushing over it, except Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Justice and Colombe.

Robin stood there, a bewildered look on his face; Beast Boy simply fainted, and Justice glared at both of the lovers (a.k.a. Beast Boy and Terra).

Colombe went over to Terra and said a word: "whom?"

Cyborg just had a problem: on his inner screen was a big bright red text flashing in front of his bionic eye. It just said: ERROR. IMPOSSIBLE CHRONOGICALLY. ERROR.

* * *

Hey people! okay, i've been eating a lot of sugar, and so i have conquered my writer's block!

i'm sad to announce that i haven't been elected for Student Government, but still! my life is awesome!

*white raven comes and lands on arm*

Yes Branwën, yes. So people, the contest about my pet's name is still running. Also, i saw this awesome video on youtube, so go listen to:

/watch?v=ci0dfogC-8k&list=QL&playnext=1

you will not be deceived! also, please review, cuz' that's what keeps me writing!

I'm searching for a beta-reader, so if anyone is interested, PM me, kay'?

Frenchie's out...


	6. à propos de jalousie

**Hey everybody! I'm back!**

**I had a HUGE writer's block and the fact that the regimental ball (a ball for kids in a military program from my school) and the Gonzaga game (the rival school whose mascot is an eagle) are both coming soon didn't help at all…**

**So sorry if anyone wants to kill me right now, but here's the 6****th**** chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, the OCs, and a delicious cookie. But I don't own any Original Character or the mascot for my school. Mmm… as soon as my world domination plan kicks in, I'll possess both!**

**Alert: if you're offended by any thought that might be thought, it is the ****character's**** opinion!**

**Also, thanks to all who reviewed! **

Colombe turned in her bed, unable to find sleep. Yes, she was sensing other peoples' dreams, and yes, some weren't exactly fields of lilies. She got up, and made her way out to the hallway, soft gray nightgown on her shoulders. Phasing through walls in dark portals, the dreaded feelings stopped little by little. Upon entering her the kitchen-which was organized quite differently from the American Tower, mind you-, she stumbled on Janvier's lightning, and, managing with great efforts to retain a curse word, massaged her foot. After five or ten minutes, the pain had stopped and she made her way to the couch, which had been chosen by Cyborg and Justice for the great comfort it offered. She sat, or more exactly fell, on the great piece of furniture. At the moment where she drifted off to sleep, she could have sworn that someone was near her, but it wasn't horrible, it was a comforting presence, and when she couldn't think anymore, when her thoughts became too blurry, she could have bet her life that someone took her hand.

Beast Boy was confused. He knew he had never…gone down to it with Terra, but he couldn't say for sure. Either way, he couldn't break up with her. Cyborg has made him watch too many soap operas (who knew that the robot-man was addicted to these things?), and he knew that if he did, he was going to be abducted by aliens a second time, or he was going to discover that he was supposed to die of cancer soon. Lying in his bed, he thought about life, the upcoming Christmas, and the fact that he lost his… gift, for lack of a better word, to the blonde geomancer. Even if he told his friends about his parents, he didn't tell anybody about his ideas on life. Sex was for him the act of love that two persons (or more, depending on how much love some persons have to give) decided to show to one another what was in their hearts. That was the idea behind the fact that he never made dirty jokes, whatever way anybody could interpret the stupid sayings he had. When you had sex, you trusted someone with your body, and that was what made one-night-stands so funny to him. So, a hoe had a lot of trust to give, right?

Somewhere on the American East Coast, a French teenager hid herself from rotten tomatoes due to Beast Boy's lack of sense.

Anyhow, he was going to be responsible, no matter what others were going to say. He was going to be a man, stay with Terra, ask her to marry him, and watch over the child. Marry her. For an indefinable reason, the thought of marrying the girl made his hair on his neck stand, and a bitter taste come to his mouth. Instead, he found himself thinking about Raven, the old one he knew, and of Colombe, the new Raven. He did not think the same of the two. He had this familiarity to the first, but didn't know what to think of the second. The first one gave him this sense of family, which he had searched for so long. The second was brand new, but did not seem as familiar as the Titans were to him when they had met. He decided that he would see what would happen, and that also he liked Océane, Garance, and Janvier. Justice was an odd human, and the two didn't like each other very much. Beast Boy sighed, and Garfield Mark Logan went to sleep.

A shadow finally moved from behind a curtain, and, moving quickly, let out a sigh.

Madame Rouge, the plan risks failing now because of the new arrivals!

No, _Mon ami_, it makess it eazyer. Call Slade, ze American one. I haf a propozition he cannot refuze…

Justice got up, and made his bed. A long day had come, but after five hours of sleep, he was good to go. He heard a noise, and ran up to the kitchen. He saw a form, and immediately recognized it. Colombe. He went to her, and felt a certain sadness. He knew, from body language, that someone from before had hurt her, and that someone was either the green one, or the Geomancer. He had decided that he was going to protect her. She seemed so…broken when the two others had come. He was going to stick up to her, and be the guy whom she would run to when she was hurt, and, possibly, the guy whom she would want to be with. He had high expectations, yes, but he always had been ambitious. Even when he had roamed the deep waters with his sister, he had been reprimanded by the Master for his plans. But the Master didn't matter anymore. He was here with the team, and he was going to help them. He noticed Colombe was falling asleep, and took her hand. Instinct, his sister would have called it, but he knew better. He sighed, and picked the girl up bridal style to carry her back to her room.

When he passed through many and various obstacles, he got to her door. He opened it, and put her on her bed. As he was going out, he sensed two eyes on him. He turned around, and met the eyes of the green one. A growl escaped one's lips. He wasn't sure who did it. But it happened, and suddenly, he saw a flash of sweet green, more like a tail.

Wait a minute. A tail? More exactly a monkey tail.

What were you doing?

The way the American said those words made his skin curl up, and his blood boil. He decided to make him suffer a little. He seemed to be attached to Colombe, even if he had hurt her.

Well, what do you think I would do at one in the morning with my girlfriend?

Your… your girlfriend?

Yes, my girlfriend. You know, you weren't awake when she agreed to be. Anyway, see you tomorrow.

Janvier walked away quickly, thinking about a way to get Colombe to agree. Heck, how about he asks her for real?

Beast Boy sat, or more exactly fell, on the ground and cried. A voice sounded in his head.

_Let me out, boy. You will feel better._

He couldn't stop crying, and didn't respond to the voice.

_Well, thank you, boy._

The Beast rose, and tore through the wall separating it from outside, and ran into the town.


End file.
